In the traditional spraying mode of an aluminum alloy hub, the hub is transferred from a hanging chain to a ground chain first, and the hub passes through a spraying operation room together with the ground chain and then enters an oven for baking. The ground chain is soaked into paint for long time in this spraying mode, leading to aggravation of chain blockage and oven dust. The latest spraying mode avoids the above two problems by adopting a spraying ground chain and an oven ground chain independent from each other, transferring the hub sprayed on the spraying ground chain to the oven ground chain and then feeding the hub into an oven. However, no matter in manual or mechanical transfer, the transfer operation leads to direct contact of the hub paint surface in a wet film state, and inevitably damages the hub paint surface; and with increasingly high requirement of customers for product quality, a new transfer method and equipment system are urgently needed to realize traceless transfer of a hub in a wet film state.